Crystal Springs Chronicles Book One
by Flurry of Freezing Flames
Summary: Note!: Not the usual EE&E fic. Different characters, different locations, different plot. All OC characters reflect original EE&E Characters. In Crystal Springs, things are about to get a whole lot darker. And it's up to the teenagers of the town to get to the bottom of it all. High school just became much more interesting.
1. Prologue 1: Another Cul-de-sac

_**A/N:**_ _Before I get started, a few things.._

 _ **1-**_ _This story is an AU with characters, places and happenings that both differ and relate to the original source material that is Ed, Edd & Eddy._

 _ **2-**_ _The story takes place, at least begins, during high school years where every altered activity that would have made up THIS_ _EE &E history have already happened._

 _ **3-**_ _Relationships established early with changes in the future._

 _ **4-**_ _This is_ _ **Not**_ _a typical AU. Instead of the expected shenanigans, this story is a Supernatural fic, meaning it is very clear quickly that there is some malevolent force behind the scenes._

 _ **5**_ _\- Past the Prologue, chapters may be long between._

 _ **6-**_ _Please enjoy, and no flaming because I like to write to the point I haven't finished a story since my Bleach saga at least two years ago I believe. Plot point suggestions and even characters always welcome._

 _ **Prologue**_

 _Another Cul-de-sac_

 _Everyone knows about the adventures and mis-adventures of Ed, Edd & Eddy, but no one outside of town knew about the suburban cul-de-sac and surroundings in the borough of Coral Lake in the city of Crystal Springs. There, there lived three best friends, their host of myriad friends and acquaintances and even the gang from the wrong side of the tracks. This is their story of the last couple years of high school and several events that would lead up to their current situations._

 _Together, these teenagers will go through loss, love, and all the other wacky problems of puberty coming to an end and finding their way in the world as adults. This is the beginning of the Crystal Springs Chronicles.._

 _ **Coral Lake, Crystal Springs, Bell Drive (the Cul-de-sac)..**_

It was only a quarter to six when a sleepy-eyed seventeen year old stepped out of his house to leave for school, which had still only recently started two weeks previously. It was true that school didn't start until six-thirty and the high school was only five minutes from the cul-de-sac by car, but the teenager was always helping his friends get to school early. Even when they hated him for doing it, but they had gotten used to it since the boy had gotten his license for his sixteenth birthday the year before. The boy in question wore a classic _Power Rangers_ t-shirt with a thin windbreaker over it, and dark blue denim shorts along with a baseball cap that showed the symbolic logo of some other classic cartoon show he couldn't always remember the name to.

Yawning again, Nick Negron took out his cell phone and opened a remote alarm app he had developed, pressing the activate button. Listening, he could hear his two best friends' own cell phones blasting out the alarm of the day, _Poker Face_ by Lady Gaga. Nick chuckled as twin screams erupted from the two neighboring houses. "Damn it, Nick! Fuck your stupid alarm app!"

Nick could only shake his head at his friends as he felt his phone begin ringing in his hand. Looking at the caller ID, he smiled at the letters K.V. before swiping to answer. "Hello?"

" _Hey Sugah._ " Came the voice of Kyryna Vaziri. " _Listen, I need some help for tomorrow's chapter quiz in History. Do you..?_ "

Nick chuckled at his usual enemy, now frenemy. "Sure, hun. I'll drive over after school, maybe about three, three-thirty?"

Nick could hear the relief in Kyryna's voice. " _Yes, thank you! I'll owe you one, Nicky._ "

"You already owe me a few, Kyrie. But that's alright, I'll cash in a couple soon." Nick flirted playfully.

Kyryna giggled. " _I can wait for that, babypop. You know I like when you play hard to get._ "

"I don't play hard to get, _you_ just try too hard. At least, you did when we were kids. Oh and remember our little rules."

" _I know. No touching you inappropriately, no kisses on the lips, give you your little bubble and no chasing you all over time like my sisters and I did back then._ " Kyryna recounted. " _I don't understand why you still keep that last one attached to you and me. That was already in place because of the truce._ "

"It was, but that wouldn't apply to you and me and our own little friendship. Alright, I gotta go. The others should be about ready to go by now."

" _Aw, fine. I'll see you in school then. I still have to get dressed anyway. Love you, sug._ "

"You can't love someone you don't truly know, Kyryna, but I do appreciate the sentiment. See you later." He said before hanging up as he saw his two best friends walk out of their respective houses.

"Nick! You have got to stop waking us up like that." Half-shouted Richie Powers, still rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, dude, that shit ain't cool." Added Elliot Tate.

"I don't give a damn. _You_ two agreed to allow me to wake you up in time to get ready and be fully awake for school as part of my agreement to carpool you two to school. If you don't like it, there's always the bus."

Both of Nick's friends grumbled. "Whatever. Who were you on the phone with so early?"

"Oh, it was my dad, telling me he wouldn't make it home from his trip until next Friday." Nick lied through his teeth.

Nick and Kyryna had gone behind both Nick's friends and Kyryna's sisters' backs to hang out with each other for whatever reason. The truce they had mentioned over the phone had been something put in place during seventh grade, and it had allowed the three young boys to be immune to harassment from the three Vaziri sisters, who used to always run after the boys trying obsessively to win them over.

These days, the girls left them alone for the most part other than the usual social situations during school and even on weekends. At the start of high school two years previous, Kyryna had come to Nick and extended an extra olive branch, asking him to help tutor her through high school, if the need arose. Nick had accepted, having grown tired of always having fought with the girl and her sisters and wanted to actually get to know the real her. Of course, he hadn't realized that even their old rivalry couldn't outweigh the comfortable friendship they had eventually settled into.

 _ **Lakeside Mobile Home Park..**_

Kyryna smiled as she heard Nick cut the call off, knowing his playfulness was just him, and not something to overthink about. She wouldn't deny that she still felt the old feelings of love she and her sisters felt toward Nick and his two best friends, but she had gotten used to their newfound friendship, and was content to have his company from time to time.

She sighed as a yawn escaped her lips as she contemplated the wardrobe in her closet. Being athletic, most of the clothes she had were really just exercise wear with a few t-shirts and pairs of pants strewn in. Finally finding the right set to wear for the day, she got dressed and made her way into the main trailer and the shared living room. When Kyryna and her sisters had first met Nick, Richie and Elliot, their family had been poor. That all changed in eighth grade when the girls' mother had won the lottery. When faced with the option of moving from their somewhat small suburbs, the girls had refused in order to always be close to the boys, so their mother compromised by buying three other trailers. Giving one to each of her daughters, she also had them all connected with their mother's serving as the main house of the structure.

Walking in, she saw her sisters Faye and Bryanna already ready and waiting, watching whatever was going on on the news. The other two saw their sister walk in with a smile and Bryanna rolled her eyes. "I guess Nick's coming over tonight?"

Kyryna just nodded, knowing her sisters were jealous of the fact _her_ crush actually gave her a chance to get to know him. The other two guys were just as adamant now than they ever were at avoiding the Vaziri sisters.

"It's not fair! Why do you get your man?" Asked Faye, whose obsession was focused on Elliot.

"I don't have him. We're friends that, with the truce still active, have some small rules to keep us friends. It's a good thing, and Nick knows we aren't the same as we were when we were kids. I know he feels something these days, he just won't admit it to himself yet."

"Still not fair. Like, are we not good enough to listen to _their_ truce and at least have a chance at friendship or more?"

"Faye, you might be the least favorable person for that opportunity. Elliot can't handle the fact you have some weird superhuman strength to just drag him anywhere."

Faye huffed and turned away as the telltale sound of a school bus came from outside. Turning the TV off on their way out, Bryanna, Faye and Kyryna left their residence for school.

 _ **Crystal Springs High School, Two Hours Later..**_

Nick sat down in history class, one of three he didn't share with his friends but _did_ share with Kyryna. He smiled and waved at her as she entered the classroom soon after and came to sit next to him, bumping Nick's shoulder. "Hey, babypop."

Nick just chuckled. "Hey, Kyrie. So, what has you stumped about this chapter? We're still in the first few."

"I'm not having trouble. Just want my study buddy. Is that so wrong?"

"If we were still in middle school? Yes. These days? Not so much. It helps that these days you aren't so.. Clingy."

"I was never clingy. Obsessive? Borderline, but never clingy. That was more keeping face with my sisters and how _they_ acted."

"I see." He smiled at Kyryna who smiled back. "You know, you really do have the cutest smile." Kyryna turned away, her face reddening.

"Stop it!" She lightly slapped Nick's shoulder. "What is up with you lately?"

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Nick asked innocently.

"You've been more.. Flirty around me lately. I like it, but it is still weird for you."

Nick scratched his cheek, knowing she was right. It _was_ odd for him to be flirty with her after their history, especially with their current arrangement. But, as Nick knew so well by now, that had changed. He wasn't entirely sure how, but the more time he spent with Kyryna whether it was alone or even at the local library, he grew to truly enjoy her company. His two best friends would say he had gone off the deep end, but it wasn't like that. Knowing Kyryna without the fear of being showered with unwanted kisses and being chased all over Crystal Springs was different than knowing how she was when they had been younger.

He wouldn't admit to even her that he found himself losing focus on homework or some other personal project just to have her being the only thing on his mind.. Or what he did with those thoughts, although it helped to usually have the house to himself with his dad busy travelling all the time for work. "Nothing's wrong," He finally answered. "I'll tell you tonight, school isn't the place for that conversation, 'kay Sunshine?"

It was always nice to hear Nick call her something cute or like you would a girlfriend, but it was something of an honor to Kyryna when he called her Sunshine. It was so rare that when she was alone, she tended to start drawing little things in her sketchbook, each new drawing having to do with her and Nick together. "You gonna ever tell me why you call me Sunshine?"

"Maybe. Not tonight at least." He winked at her as the teacher slammed a textbook on Nick's desk, startling the pair.

"Are you two quite done with your flirting? We have work to do in this class."

Nick slightly cringed. "Of course. Sorry, Mrs. Lowe." Looking back at Kyryna, she just mouthed 'sorry' before they focused on class.

 _ **Next Period, Cafeteria..**_

Nick sat down next to Elliot and Richie, who had found out about Nick's conversation with Kyryna the period previous from Alisa Cipolla, the town health nut. The two looked at him with hard stares. "Alright, the fuck did I do now?"

"You know, Nick," Richie started. "You have done some seriously ridiculous crap, and that's notwithstanding our usual shenanigans. But why, oh why, were you _talking_ , civilized even, with Kyryna Vaziri?"

"Vaziri? Where? Gotta get out, gotta think of a plan.." Elliot started rambling.

Nick sighed. "Damnit, Alisa. Listen, Richie, you and Elliot are practically brothers to me. But, remember what happened four summers ago in the park?" Richie nodded slowly, remembering the trio's trouble with the gang from the south side of the county and their rescue at the hands of the three Vaziri sisters.

"Yeah, those crazy chicks helped us out with Los Crystalis and we forged the Truce. What does that have to do with last period?"

Nick shook his head, unable to believe Richie's stubbornness even after almost four years. He laughed before continuing. "Richie, I've been hanging out with Kyrie _as friends_ for the last two years. Tonight I'm helping her study for tomorrow's test in our history class. She isn't a bad person, her behavior back when we were younger was more _her_ hormones working overtime before any of us. But, that's all basic human biology."

At this point, Elliot had refocused on the conversation, and was thoroughly confused. "Wait, friends? With a Vaziri sister? How do you manage to keep her off of you with their usual crap?"

"We have a few rules. She isn't allowed to be overly affectionate, has to give me my space when we're together and a few other little things. Being older, she's very cool to hang with." _And the fact I may be falling for her is the one thing I know could destroy our friendship._ He added mentally.

"Well it seems like you have everything figured out, as always. So why did you even make the deal with her?"

"Because she came to me and was very sincere about the situation we were in due to her and her sisters' constant nagging and the Truce and said she wanted a chance to start over, really get to know each other and see what happened. I was glad to accept the proposal."

"But why? What, you going soft and feeling something for her? I mean she's cute, but that family is still insane no matter what anyone else says."

"You know Richie, that's very close-minded of you. In fact, Kyryna's sisters are scared to try the same with you because _I_ told them you both were still being immature about our childhood relationship with them. One day, I hope you can prove me wrong about that. Now, I must get going. Have to finish the science project I told Mr. Simmons I would have finished before October rolls around."

"What project?"

Nick sighed. "Come on, guys. The first quarter project, makes up about a third of our final grade."

"Oh, that? You already started? The school year is only two weeks in and you're working on something due in eight more weeks? Does this have to do with Kyryna too?"

"Not that my personal life is really any of your business, but yes. She wanted to do something together and I obliged her on it. You _both_ know how I like helping out our fellow students."

"But Nick! It's not just another student, she's a _Vaziri_." Elliot said.

"Why do I still put up with you two? I'll see you guys after school, and no I am not helping with another get-rich quick scheme tonight. As I've said, I have plans." With that, Nick got up and pulled his backpack over his shoulder.

"Yeah, go enjoy sucking face with the enemy, traitor!" Richie half-shouted as Nick left the cafeteria.

"Rich, that really isn't very nice. Nick is too smart to just throw under the bus or anything. We've known each other far too long to throw away a friendship over a girl, even if it's one of the Vaziri sisters."

"Stuff it, El, or you might as well go join that bandwagon." Richie said, his voice grumpy.

Meanwhile, in the currently unused Biology classroom, Kyryna sat looking at some notes on her laptop while munching on a roast beef sandwich. Hearing the classroom door open, she smiled as Nick tucked himself inside, sighing as he sat down. "What's wrong, babypop?" She asked, squeezing Nick's shoulder.

"My friends are immature douchebags. I figured after two years of keeping _this_ a secret that they wouldn't be so childish about it. For once, I was wrong."

"Aww, you're not wrong. Sure, they're still stuck in the old days, but you stepped up and eventually, I think they will too."

Nick smiled, turning towards Kyryna. "You always know just what to say. I _really_ don't know what I would do without you." For the second time that day, the girl blushed and looked away until she could control the blush on her face.

"You're too sweet, sugah. So, did you come up with anything new for this project? Because all of my notes seem.. Off."

"As a matter of fact, I did. So.."

 _ **Dismissal..**_

Nick went into the student parking lot and towards his car. Strangely, he didn't see either Richie or Elliot waiting, and instead there was a note on the windshield. It read:

 _Nick, we're gonna catch the bus today. Sorry about earlier. You are and always will be my brother. R &E._

Nick pursed his lips before taking his cell phone out. _Hey, you get on your bus yet?_ He texted away.

Moments later, the phone pinged. _No, still getting my stuff together. Why?_

 _The boys decided to take the bus. I was thinking maybe I drive you home and we can take care of studying while we're at it._

 _Okay :) I'll see you in a minute, babypop._ Smiling, Nick tucked his phone away and waited, fiddling with the radio.

When Kyryna came out to the parking lot and approached Nick's car, which was a newer model Scion FR-S, she giggled as she saw Nick lip-syncing _Shape of You_ by Ed Sheeran. _He's very good at syncing, but can he actually sing?_ She asked herself as she placed her arms on the edge of the window, making Nick look over and jump.

"Christ, Kyrie, don't do that." Nick chuckled as she got into the passenger seat.

"Sorry, you were too cute to just stop so I thought I'd stand and look pretty for you as you lip-sync."

"I bet you did." _Although you're beautiful. Not pretty._ He thought as he started the car, rolling out of the parking lot.

 _ **Ten Minutes Later, The Alleyway..**_

Elliot and Richie stood against the lone Oak tree in the long dirt path of the Alleyway, Elliot lighting a joint he extracted from his pocket. "You sure Nick won't be mad?"

"He won't be. He's probably with Vaziri right now, anyway. Most likely gave her a ride home and beyond from school."

"But Nick said there was nothing going on between them."

"Really, Elliot? You believed him?" Richie sighed. "You know, he was right at lunch. The two of us are seriously being immature about those sisters. If Nick finds the one who crushed _that_ hard on him to be enjoyable company, maybe the other two aren't so bad either."

Elliot tilted his head at him. "Have you been thinking about that since lunch?" Richie nodded. "So you would give Bryanna a chance if you had an arrangement like Nick and Kyryna do?"

"Yeah, maybe. I don't know. Did you figure out a way we can score some quick cash for more bud? That's the second to last joint we can roll until we're completely out."

"Nope. You or Nick always think of the plans. I'm just the tech guy otherwise. You didn't have a plan already for today? Man, school is throwing you off big time, bro."

"I'm sorry that Nick actually gets to me when he's really serious about something. Now think, we live in a subtropical area, so what can we do to make some quick money on a Thursday?"

"Well it's hot out today, we can always spring for lemonade stand. The others would be here by the time it was ready to serve."

"Elliot, that just might work. Let's go, we can get some lemons from Issam's place. And at a better price after the fact than we get at the market." With that, the two friends walked down towards Bell Drive.

Minutes later, the two arrived at Issam Halabi's house. Issam was a distant part of the Israeli royal family, and therefore his family had the money to not only keep their larger house operating but also to have a full farm in their backyard. Richie knocked on the door and Issam answered moments after. "Ahh, Elliot and Richie. What can I do for you, my friends?" He noticed the third member of their usual party wasn't present. "And where is Nick? The smart one not feeling well?"

"No, he had other things to do today. We came to ask for some lemons. We're planning on making some lemonade for everyone down in the Alleyway."

"Lemonade? Ah, yes the taste of citrus. Sure, I have a bushel ready to go. Of course, there is my fee."

"We'll give you five percent of profits. And smoke you up."

Issam scratched his chin before nodding. "Sounds like a good deal. Come, grab the lemons and make some money." With that, Elliot and Richie followed their friend into his house.

 _ **An Hour Later..**_

Just as expected, the boys' lemonade was finished and ready to sell by the time the Alleyway began filling with the many children of the neighborhood. There was Elliot's older brother Steven and his girlfriend Shirley Lupe. Then Elliot's younger sister Priya and her on again off again boyfriend Colin Ifill. Issam and his close friends Reggie Gomez- the party king of the suburbs- and his girlfriend Alisa. Teddy Watkins and his somehow sentient novelty baseball bat, or Batty, were sitting in one of the branches of the Oak tree, laughing at some joke said between the two of them. Of course, Teddy was the only one who could actually _hear_ Batty, but the rest of the neighborhood kids just rolled with it. There were others, all doing their own thing and even the other two Vaziri sisters had shown up. Of course, neither Nick or Kyryna had appeared.

As Elliot and Richie made their money from the lemonade, Bryanna and Faye Vaziri approached the stand. "Hey there tall, dark and sexy." Faye flirted with Elliot, sweeping her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Oh, hi Faye. It's nice to see you two socializing for once." He replied, meaning that it was rare for them to see _any_ of the three sisters out with the rest of the neighborhood kids.

"Yeah, well. The situation at home right now is a little bit too much for us to stay there, so here we are," Answered Bryanna. "Hey, Richie."

"Hi, Bryanna. Can I get you both some lemonade? Dollar a cup."

"Mm, honey you can give me whatever you want." Bryanna flirted, causing Richie's face to twist into a half-scowl. "I'm just playing. Yes, we'll both have some lemonade." She fished in her pocket for two dollar bills and placed them on the counter of the stand.

"Thank you, girls. So, what are those two up to?"

"Not much, really. Lot of talking and crap that sounded like school stuff. Although there was what sounded like a little skirmish between them before we left."

"What? Those two fighting? After having been some form of friends the last two years? Even Nick isn't ridiculous enough to do something like that."

Faye shrugged. "I don't know, that's just what it sounded like to me. Knowing how those two have been acting with each other lately, maybe it was a fight over who got to be on top." She laughed.

Both boys' eyes widened in supposed shock. There was no way Nick would have done something to make a move, although when they thought it over Nick was a patient guy. He probably would wait until he was sure of what _he_ felt before doing anything more. So, the two friends figured their third member was just being the friend he had established himself as to their ex-enemies. "Well, I'm sure they're both okay."

 _ **Meanwhile, Vaziri House..**_

Nick panted as he rolled off of Kyryna. "Why.. Did that.. Just happen?" He asked her, unable to stop himself from smiling at her answering giggle.

"Because it's nostalgic, for one. When _was_ the last time we were rough like that?"

Nick chuckled. "Probably before the Truce was active. And you can see now that I'm no pushover anymore."

Kyryna nodded. "Yeah, you actually pinned me. Not gonna lie, that was a serious turn-on."

This made Nick laugh heartily. "I bet it was, Kyrie."

"Why do you always call me Kyrie, anyway? I know it's the name of that girl from that one video game but why call _me_ that?" She asked, laying on her stomach and leaning her head on her arms facing him.

"Since I've known you, _this_ you, you remind me of her. And I thought it was cute. You're always calling me pet names so I figured I should call you _something_ similar. Why? Do you not like it?"

Kyryna hummed. "If I didn't like it, then I would have said not to call me that. So, are we ever going to talk about my _other_ nickname?"

"Oh. _That_. Well, to be honest, now that we're here I'm nervous to say."

Kyryna couldn't remember the last time Nick had been truly nervous around her. Being honest with herself, she still found the old shy Nick adorable. That wouldn't stop herself from teasing him, especially how their 'study date' had gone so far. In one fluid motion, she mounted Nick, holding onto his chest. "Oh? And why does it make you nervous, Nicky?"

Nick gulped, knowing their current position would amount to _something_ stirring. "Let's look at the facts. Me, a still nerdy but now truly functioning member of our town. Then there's you, the previously obsessive girl who only ever had eyes on me. Add the fact that, honestly speaking, you're fucking gorgeous _and_ you're currently grinding on me. Altogether, the situation breaks at least one of our mutual rules about our friendship. That scares me."

Kyryna frowned slightly. "Why would it scare you, sugah?"

Nick chuckled. "Because. I don't know whether to kiss you, fuck you silly or run outta here screaming. And I really don't know whether I want to compromise such a good thing." He seemed to want to continue, but stopped himself.

"That's not all. Tell me everything, Nick."

Sighing, Nick relented. "And I'm scared about how much I'll enjoy crossing that line. I like you, Kyryna. I just don't want to ruin something I've grown to cherish."

"Why would crossing that line ruin us? This is the closest I've been to you, and I _want_ more. Even after all these years.."

"Once that line is crossed, we can never go back to just being friends. _That's_ why it scares me. I could lose the best friend I could ever ask for." He smiled up at her.

Kyryna leaned down, smiling inches from Nick's face. "Nick, you'd never lose me. Not with how badly _I've_ _wanted_ that line crossed."

Nick could hear the sincerity in her voice. Hell, he felt it radiating from her as she _pleaded_ him to just make her his. "I'm not ready to have you in my life like that, Sunshine. Not yet. But if you want proof that what I've told you tonight is real, here it is."

Being uncharacteristically bold, Nick pulled Kyryna's head down, resulting in their first mutual kiss. Kyryna's surprise was cut off by the sudden moan escaping her lips. _How I've dreamt of this moment!_ She thought. _It's even better than my dreams! Is this really happening?_

When they broke apart, after what seemed like an eternity, Kyryna just pressed her head to Nick's chest, quiet sobs sounding. "Please tell me this is actually happening."

"Of course it is. But I was serious. Our friendship, our _relationship_ , is changing. We used to be complete enemies, then we worked out how to be friends and now, after I've had time to think about how I feel for you, I don't want to rush into it any more than necessary. I want this to work, especially after all the effort _you_ gave me back when we were younger. So, for now, I can't accept _us_ a couple. I hope that's okay?"

Kyryna just snuggled closer to Nick. "I can live with that. You do have a point. But you better not keep me waiting too long, babypop."

"'Course not, Sunshine. I want to always brighten up your day like you do for me."

Her head snapped up. " _That's_ why you call me Sunshine! You're too much! So, with this new.. _Change_ in our relationship, what about the rules?"

"Honestly, I wouldn't have really cared if you had decided to ignore them the last year or so. As long as we don't get too caught up with this new _us_ , then the rules are gone."

Smiling, Kyryna kissed Nick one more time. " _Thank you_." She whispered as the two were comfortable with staying as they currently were.

 _ **To be continued..**_


	2. Prologue 2: New Light

_**Prologue 2**_

 _New Light_

 _ **Flashback, Four Years Earlier..**_

 _ **Mateo Heights National Park..**_

 _Thirteen year old Nick Negron didn't know what had gone wrong as he and his two best friends Elliot and Richie ran through the deep woods of the National Park. Elliot's older brother Steven had just moved back to Crystal Springs with his girlfriend Shirley. As a welcome, Nick, Elliot and Richie had decided to get the whole neighborhood out to the park to throw a huge party. Everyone was excited, even the Vaziri sisters who had been invited much to Richie's chagrin. As the party had gone on, however, things quickly turned upside-down._

 _Apparently, Steven and Shirley owed money to some loan shark back on the south side of Meteor Heights county. They in turn hired the local gang, Los Crystalis, to get the money back which Steven and Shirley obviously no longer had. Now, all of the neighborhood kids had gone in different directions through the woods as the gang members ran after them, with the only ones being spared at that time being the Vaziri sisters, who were now trying to find the boys they loved._

 _Back a few hundred yards from the boy trio Bryanna, Faye and Kyryna Vaziri ran, following the obvious steps of their men. Kyryna stopped when they hit a fork in the road, the other two stopping just behind her. Looking around, she noticed a glint of light on the ground. She bent down and picked up what looked like a medallion with what looked like wings and a central spire emblazoned on it. She gasped, recognizing it as the_ Star Wars _medallion Nick kept with him, insisting it was a good-luck charm. "Nick.. This way, girls!" She took off down one lane of the fork, the other two starting to struggle with keeping up with their sister._

 _Back with the boys, Nick Richie and Elliot had wound up in a clearing where they stopped. "Damn it! Now what?" Richie cursed as several Los Crystalis members entered the clearing._

" _Now we got you! Now just give yourselves up nice and easy-like." Said one, the crystal-motif du-rag covering his face muffling his voice slightly as he held up a pistol pointed at the young teens._

" _Well, it was nice knowing you guys. You two are the best friends anyone could ask for."_

 _The boys closed their eyes, fearing the worst as they heard a gunshot ring out through the forest, followed by a thud and an unexpected voice. "Nobody fucks with our boys! Get 'em, girls!"_

 _Cracking his eye, Nick saw the three Vaziri sisters literally wiping the forest floor with the thugs. Kyryna slammed one onto the ground, stomping down on the arm she still held. It broke with a sickening crunch as Nick suddenly felt a bit woozy. Looking at his shoulder, he saw that the shot fired had hit him, leaving him losing blood. Before he momentarily lost consciousness, all he could see were the girls defending them, ultimately stopping the gang members' plans._

" _..Ick.. Nick!.. Come on, babypop, wake up. Stay with me." The first thing Nick could see the next time he opened his eyes was a shock of dark red hair with an electric blue streak, followed by the voice again, this time sounding relieved through the present sobbing. "That's it, sugah, stay with me. I promise you're going to be okay. Just don't move too fast you could start bleeding again."_

 _Able to see the now obvious rescuer, Nick tried to take a breath, wincing at the shooting pain in his shoulder as he half-smiled at the apparent angel looking down at him. "Kyryna.."_

" _Shh, baby, don't strain yourself. We still gotta wait for the ambulance and police. I'm just so glad you're alright."_

" _Thanks to you.. The others..?"_

" _They're fine. My sisters brought them back to the rest of the neighborhood. I didn't want to move you and aggravate the wound." She stroked Nick's shoulder-length black hair from his face. "I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you..We made a truce."_

" _Truce? What kind of truce?"_

" _Me and my sisters promised we wouldn't attack the three of you anymore, especially if something like today was going to happen again, God forbid. We were lucky to find you guys." She left out the medallion, which she had decided to keep as a memento._

 _Nick managed a slow nod._ She's so beautiful, even when she's sad. _He thought before his mind remembered exactly who this girl was._ No, she's a Vaziri, I can't think like that.. But it's true..

 _ **Two Years Later, Geode Lake..**_

 _Now fifteen, Nick had made his way a few miles south of the Cul-de-sac to the nearby lake. Why had he gone out there, alone even? The note he had received that morning when he had gone to check for the day before's mail, which hadn't yet been collected. The note had read:_

 _ **Nick, I want to talk, alone. Meet me at Geode Lake this afternoon. I promise this isn't a trap. I just want to ask you something. So please, just consider it. K.V.**_

 _It was obvious who had written it, and Nick had been hesitant to go all the way out to the lake. But, since the Truce had been formed two years earlier, it had been rare to even hear from the Vaziri sisters. Deep in his mind, as much as he was afraid to admit, he was worried something had happened to the angel who had made sure he was safe after being shot in the shoulder._

 _Riding past the entry sign to the lake, Nick kicked his foot around the bike and stopped himself and the vehicle before walking up to a tree, leaning the bike on it. Looking around, he found the telltale dark red hair of Kyryna Vaziri standing under the gazebo overlooking the lake. He approached her, standing next to her and leaning on the railing. "Hey, Kyryna." He greeted her._

 _Kyryna smiled as she noticed Nick there. "Hi, sugah. Thanks for coming, I thought you weren't going to."_

 _Nick chuckled lightly. "Yeah. I almost didn't."_

" _Well, what changed your mind?" She asked, her emerald green eyes looking into his own brown ones._

" _Mostly curiosity. But it feels different in the neighborhood with you and your sisters being almost nonexistent these days."_

" _Aw, you_ do _care. Then I'll just get down to why I asked you out here." Nick waited patiently for her to continue. "I want the avoidance between us to stop. I.. I want to start over, maybe really get to know who you are and you me. The way I figure, that would allow me to see how I truly feel about you and make a new friend for myself in the process. If there's even a_ remote _chance we could find it in ourselves to be a couple, then starting over and taking things slow would likely be our best option."_

 _Nick was taken aback by the suggestion. Not because Kyryna had suggested it, but because he had thought of the same course of action over the past week. He smiled, nodding. "Sure, we can do that. But, because of our history, I have to suggest a couple of ground rules."_

" _Of course. What did you have in mind?"_

" _Well, first there's no more overly affectionate ambushes. Secondly, no invading my personal bubble unless I allow you. And third, no kissing on the lips unless allowed. And, I'll let you still call me your pet names."_

 _Kyryna beamed at the last statement and hugged Nick. "Oh, thank you, babypop! I promise I won't disappoint you and abuse your trust about this."_

 _Nick chuckled. "You're welcome, Kyryna. Now my question for you is why did you want us to meet out here by the lake?"_

" _It's romantic, and the lake is one of my favorite parts of town, even if those Los Crystalis jerks are right on the other side of it."_

" _Well, they won't mess with you or your sisters, that's for sure. Well, I kinda have to get back to the neighborhood. Elliot and Richie are probably trying some stupid money scheme without me to keep it from going overboard."_

" _That's fine. We can always make a day to just hang out. Oh, here's my number, text me, 'kay?"_

" _Of course. Maybe I'll call later tonight, if you're still awake by the time I get to have any privacy."_

" _I'd like that. See you, Nick." She leaned up on her toes and pressed a small kiss to Nick's cheek. "Safe trip home."_

" _You too, Kyrie."_

 _As Nick began to leave, Kyryna stopped him. "Oh, and Nick?" He turned back around. "One last favor. Would you mind helping me study? I had trouble enough in middle school and high school is only going to get harder."_

 _Nick laughed. "Sure, whenever you need it. Alright, see ya later, Kyryna." Nick left the lakeside, hopping back onto his bike._

 _And like that, the new friendship between Nick and Kyryna began.._

 _ **Present Day..**_

It was some time after their revelations that Kyryna shifted in her sleep, aware of approaching voices. "Kyryna? You still up.. Oh. Well, this was _not_ what I expected to find when we got home." Stated Bryanna as her and Faye stood just inside their sister's door.

"Fuck! I'll let you guys in on it later. Go leave us so I can get him out before Ma gets home." Nodding in the mutual fear the girls shared for their mother, Bryanna and Faye left the room.

Nick, having only been pretending to be asleep, listened to the sisters, grinning unseen by the youngest Vaziri's hair. When he heard the door close, he opened one eye. "That was interesting."

Kyryna jumped in his arms, his reaction to pull her closer. "Nick! Stop it!" She whispered, although she knew a part of her had absolutely no issues with Nick pressing his body against hers.

"I would have thought you wanted it. You lying to me, best friend?" Nick joked, chuckling into her ear.

Kyryna tried but failed to stop the pleasured shiver that ran through her at his words. "Seriously, babypop? What happened to us taking it slow still?"

"I'm not breaking the rules yet. We agreed that until I leave, we stay as a little more. So have _some_ fun with it. We don't know when we'll really be like this again."

Nick only had to say something else before Kyryna did for the girl to lose her focus and jump him. Fortunately, she managed to grit out. "It's already late, _I_ say we're back to friends for now. So get up and just.. Go home, sugah. Please."

Sighing, Nick smiled at the object of his affection. "Fine, I'll go. But I don't want you to send me some ridiculous text later on saying you regret not doing something."

"Like that would ever happen. I'm good." Kyryna said, completely lying but holding her composure against Nick not to let on.

Nick put his arms up. "Okay, okay. Well, it was good to see you, Sunshine." Nick left the room, Kyryna hearing him say goodbye to the other two sisters. "See you around, Bryanna. Faye."

Left alone in her room, Kyryna collapsed back onto her bed, a long sigh escaping her. _Things just got complicated.._ She thought as her sisters came back. "So that _wasn't_.."

"No, it wasn't. He's not ready." Kyryna half-smiled.

"But he totally wants to, right? You two _spooning_? That isn't just friend territory anymore."

"You're right. He wants to, he just wants to keep taking it slow for now. Wants to be sure about being with me, and I can't fault him for that."

"Still sucks. He wants you that bad he should do something about it before _you_ try to move on."

"Girls, come on. This is _Nick_ we're talking about. That boy is literally the sweetest and most caring guy out there, he wouldn't try setting me up for all the crap we did to him and his buddies years ago. That's why me and him made our own Truce two years ago. That's why I have a feeling Nick is up to something about it all."

"And if he _is_ , then we all better hope he thinks everything through. Nick is smart, but even smart people make stupid decisions."

"Right. I remember his plan last Spring to make a snow day, and he only managed a dusting of snow. Had us all excited for a homemade blizzard."

"Exactly. Just don't let him get ahead of himself. It's a bad habit with that smartass." Bryanna said before she left the room, Faye following behind her.

Kyryna giggled as her sister's last words sunk in. _Yeah, it really is. It'll work out, they're right._ She thought before getting up again, prepping for the next day before bed.

Across Crystal Springs on Bell Drive, Nick had just pulled into his driveway. He smiled at the evening's events, even if things had gone a bit sideways. He had to admit, seeing Kyryna squirm with him like he used to with her _was_ pretty hot. He felt his phone vibrate. Looking, he saw a new text from Kyryna.

 _I'll be amazed if I can sleep tonight. That was dirty of you, babypop :p_

Nick chuckled as he replied back. _Sorry. Had to see how it felt to be the one on top with that situation for a change. You're hot when you resist ;p_

He could almost hear Kyryna's gasp at his reply. He was never so forward with her. _Oh so it was revenge? You're lucky I love you, asshole, letting you exploit me like that :(_

 _You enjoyed it too, Sunshine. It was obvious from how much fight I saw you give. I won't do it again, not until after I finish growing a pair ;)_

Nick laughed at himself as he sent the text, if there was any doubt why he enjoyed spending time with this girl he used to loathe so much, their texting wiped that doubt away. _You're gonna make me drop my phone if you keep talking like that, sugah. Or make me come over there._

 _Please, don't. That's worse than no control. Not to mention that'll be in violation._

 _What if I say fuck your rules, we're doing this_ _ **my**_ _way? Hmm?_

 _Honestly? You wouldn't leave my room until Sunday night._

 _You wouldn't be able to! It's humanly impossible._ _ **Very**_ _tempting, though._

 _Please, it would be your first time too, mami. Neither of us would be_ _ **that**_ _ready._

 _Well, still.._ She pouted in her reply. _Wait, did you just call me_ _ **mami**_ _?_

Nick shook his head as he had made his way out of his car, entering his house and leaving his car keys on the kitchen counter. _Yes I did. Was it that surprising?_

 _Well, duh! You don't call_ _ **any**_ _woman mami, not even all of the Hernandez girls that live at your corner._

 _Of course not, I don't know those girls like that. And you're the most important girl in my life, it would make sense for me to call you mami eventually._

 _Mhm. What am I going to do with you?_

 _No idea. Talk about it tomorrow?_

 _Lol. Yeah, alright. Night, sugah._

 _Night, Kyryna._

Turning his phone off, Nick turned the light on in his bedroom and jumped back a foot as he saw Elliot and Richie sitting there in the dark. "Jesus Christ! What the fuck, guys?"

"It's about time! Why the fuck were you over with Kyryna all night? We could have used your help today."

"We fell asleep, that's all. What did you need _my_ help with? Bryanna and Faye already told me you guys made the money you needed way before they went back home."

"Damn traitors. No, we needed your help because you're the one with the connect on your phone."

After a moment, Nick laughed as he went to take his shoes off by his bed. "You two really needed _me_ to find weed? All our friends smoke, what about them? Not to mention _my_ connect and I were both sleeping as I told you."

"Wait, your dealer is Kyryna, too?"

"Actually it's Bryanna, but Kyryna's the only one I like to deal with, so."

"Of fucking course! _That's_ why Bryanna looked at us like that. Any way you can get them to drop something off for us?"

"Not at this point. Now it's too late. Their mother will be home soon, and that woman doesn't let those girls out after she gets home."

"Yeah? Well then Kyryna sneaks out because I've seen her sneak around your place now and then." Nick gaped at him. _No one_ on Bell knew about the late night bud deliveries the two had now and then, Nick was sure of it since none of the other kids should be by their windows after eleven

"How did you.. Fuck, fine. But, if she does come out, you two get gone once you get the bud. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Why?"

"We're having some.. Control issues with each other."

Richie's eyes widened. "Control.. Shit, you're making a move on her, aren't you?"

"So what if I am? We talked about this, Rich."

"I know, I wasn't expecting you to do something so soon."

Elliot spoke up before Richie could continue. "I like Faye."

Nick snapped his fingers. "Good for you on admitting it, El. See, Rich? The Vaziri sisters aren't the enemy anymore."

Richie sighed heavily. "I know. I was thinking about it myself, when the sisters were talking to us in the Alleyway. Come to think of it, they said it sounded like you and Kyryna had been fighting."

"It wasn't fighting. Alright, let's just get this over with." He took his phone back out. _Hey, wanna come over? I need a favor though._

 _What do you need?_

 _Richie and Elliot need weed, and they didn't realize I went to you for it._

 _-_- how much?_

"How much you need, guys?"

"Tell her an eighth."

 _40\. Can you do it?_

 _No problem. Be there soon, babypop._

"Alright, it's done. Now, which of you wants to see if they've gotten better at Kombat?"

Soon after, when Nick had defeated the other two in seven straight matches when a knock sounded at Nick's window. "Really? She knows you guys were coming." He said, getting up and unlatching the window.

Kyryna slipped in, brushing her hair back behind her shoulder as she dusted off her _Samurai Jack_ pajama pants and the exercise top she wore. "Could have used the door tonight, Kyrie." Nick deadpanned.

"What fun is that, sugah? Now, here you two idiots. Roll, because I don't go home until I've smoked."

The other two boys looked at Nick. "Yes, we smoke together when she brings it God you two are so nosy." Effectively, they stopped and Elliot went to roll the blunt as the other three sat back down, Kyryna taking the second PlayStation 4 controller.

"Injustice please! MK is good but I like my superheroes." Nick rolled his eyes as he went and started the other game.

Richie, by the time Elliot was done rolling the blunt, was on the floor laughing hysterically. Reason being, Kyryna utterly destroyed Nick in Injustice like _she_ programmed it herself. "Damn, Nick, and I thought _you_ were the champion of fighters in town."

"She knows Starfire better than I do, that's all. I'll get her next time. E, you done over there yet?"

"Yeah, yeah, open your window again. Your dad hates when your room smells like pot." Elliot reminded him.

"I know that. Yet he has no problem with us smoking in the basement.. Then that's where we should go. After the blunt though, you two get out of my house. I've had a long enough day without you two making it more difficult as I come in to go to bed."

"Sure, sure. To the basement!" With that, the four made their way down to the basement of Nick's house.

Nick's basement was probably made to be a man-cave, what with the small bar and huge flatscreen television on one wall. Nick started up the tv and set it to the video input where his Blu-Ray player was hooked up. Almost immediately, a roar sounded that literally shook the basement as the Indominus Rex is shown on-screen as _Jurassic World_ begins playing, resuming where the movie had been left last.

"Holy fuck! Nick, do you realize how many times you've watched this movie?!"

Nick scrambled to turn the TV down. "About ten times, maybe fifteen."

"What.. Nick, you've seen this movie at _least_ fifty times since you bought that Blu-Ray player, and a _lot_ more when you were still just downloading movies."

"Wow, really? Well, Kyryna always watches it with me when she comes around."

"Still gets old, sugah. Put something else in. There has to be _something_ I haven't seen in your vast collection."

Nick thought about it. "There is one, but _you_ told me I couldn't get you to watch it for anything."

Kyryna blanched. "No, not _that_."

Richie and Elliot, now with the blunt lit in his hand as he held his inhale, looked at Nick in wonder. "What movie could you have that makes the admittedly nicest but most deadly Vaziri sister cringe?"

"See, and that's the kicker! This one, actually." Nick rummaged through his cabinet of Blu-Ray DVDs until he pulled one out.

The cover didn't show much, but the title read _Paranormal Activity the Ghost Dimension_. Seeing this, the other two boys started laughing until Kyryna glared at them. "Wait, why does _Paranormal_ scare you? That movie's barely scary, even for a found footage movie." Richie said.

Kyryna put her head down and mumbled something. "I couldn't hear you, what was that?" Elliot asked, passing the blunt to Nick.

"The fourth one scared me okay? I told myself I wouldn't touch any past _4_. Another movie, Nick. You must have something else new."

Turning back to the cabinet, Nick pulled a stack of movies out, all still in their initial packaging. There was _Shin Godzilla_ , _Transformers the Last Knight_ , _Stephen King's the Dark Tower_ , _Power Rangers_ , and _Spider-man Homecoming_. "These are my newest, been meaning to tell you guys actually."

"You've had _Power Rangers_ this whole time? Well put it the fuck on, man!" Elliot said, settling into the armchair on the right of the TV, with Nick and Kyryna on the long couch and Richie in the armchair opposite with Nick already having put the disc into the player.

Nick leaned into Kyryna's ear as the movie started and the other two became focused. "No rules for tonight, it wouldn't be fair for a movie night."

She smiled as she leaned into Nick more, resting her head against his shoulder as the two had to move to keep the blunt in rotation. Ten minutes into the movie, Kyryna gasped as the movie showed the would-be Rangers and how they were switched around as they had been in the original tv show. "No! Elliot, roll another one. This movie's going to piss me off just as much as make me nostalgic."

Elliot turned to look at her incredulously, then looked at Nick. "Hey, you guys decided this was a good idea. Although I could go for another one too." Nodding, Elliot got to it as the movie continued.

Later on, as the movie reached its climax, Kyryna burst out laughing as a familiar tune sounded during the scene. "The sound guy had _one_ job and they fucked up where that belonged! And that Mastodon zord doesn't even look right! It looks more like a six-legged frog!"

Next to her, Nick stifled his own laugh at her outburst as the other two just looked at her. "You know, Nick, she really isn't that bad. I never would have thought she'd like the nostalgic stuff like we do."

"Does Faye enjoy this stuff, too?" Came the surprising question from Elliot.

The inquiry even stopped Kyryna's outburst. "Not all of it. She'd probably enjoy this, but not say _Transformers_. She _is_ into creepy movies, the more hyped the better." That made Elliot nod and turn back to the TV, Kyryna deciding not to press him further.

As the movie ended, Nick realized Kyryna hadn't said anything since answering Elliot's question. Looking to his side he saw that she had fallen asleep. He smiled as the other two got out of their chairs and looked, Nick shushing them before they woke her up. "I'll take care of her. I'll see you two in school." He whispered.

"Yeah, sure. Listen, Nick. Sorry about lunch, I can see that I was wrong. If this one's any indication, then maybe her sisters aren't _that_ bad anymore either. Oh, and are you coming to the bonfire tonight?"

"Of course. I'm the must-have musician," Nick laughed. "And apology accepted, Rich.. Maybe I should invite the sisters?"

"Yeah, you do that. Just tell them no going overboard."

Chuckling, Nick nodded. "Of course." The other two bumped fists with Nick as they made their way back to their own houses, leaving Nick alone with the sleeping Kyryna.

Deciding against waking her up, Nick instead carefully pulled her up, carrying her bridal style. In the awkwardness of picking her up, Kyryna's shirt had ridden up, exposing her toned stomach and the belly ring he remembered her mentioning to him earlier in the week. Hiding the blush that crept up his face, Nick sighed and continued to his bedroom, where he placed the girl on his bed, covering her with his comforter before taking the spare off of the armchair by his own TV and reclining it, letting sleep take over after noticing Kyryna had brought her backpack along with her.

 _ **The Next Morning..**_

Nick awoke with a start as a loud booming could be heard from downstairs. Looking around, he saw that Kyryna was indeed awake and elsewhere, her backpack open with her pajama pants sticking out from the open pocket. Listening more carefully, he deciphered the tune of _Starboy_ by The Weeknd. Smiling, he proceeded to get dressed for the day and followed the music to the kitchen, where he had to stifle a laugh as he watched Kyryna sway her hips in tune with the chorus as she cooked something Nick couldn't see as of yet.

He made his way into the kitchen silently before stopping just behind her, grabbing her hips and swaying with her. Despite the scare he caused her, Kyryna continued dancing. "Morning. When did I fall asleep?" She asked him.

"Not sure. You were asleep when the movie ended. I just figured you might as well stay over. Good thing you prepared for that outcome."

"I figured something _more_ was going to happen, actually. But that's alright. Hungry?"

"I could eat. Surprised me that you know how to cook. And so well, by the smell of it."

"Don't get used to it. I don't just cook for _anyone_ all the time."

"I know, I know. Still, I think it's kinda cute. Me finding you down here cooking for us before school."

Kyryna giggled. "Better. So, I am ready for the test today, right?"

"Yes, Kyrie. We went over the next three chapters just in case. Although I would think that's too much for the starting weeks."

"Except of course knowing some of the teachers here."

Nick nodded as he finally let go of Kyryna, opting instead to sit at the table. "Do you have work tonight?" He asked her then.

Now, most of the older kids in Crystal Springs had jobs, but unless it was important they usually didn't talk about work much. Nick himself worked some nights at the warehouse across town, but he usually always did Saturday nights. Kyryna worked as a waitress at the local diner, and Nick was surprised she hadn't had to work the last few days. Kyryna smiled as she continued cooking. "No, not until tomorrow. Rachel and I switched this week, so tonight I'm still free. Why?"

"Well, we're having a bonfire down by the lake, and your sisters have an invitation to come with me. And you, unless you'd rather find something else to do."

"Without you? I've heard about your 'musical talent' from some of the others in school. I wouldn't miss it."

Nick smiled. "Good, because I have a song or two I wanted you there for when I sing them."

 _ **Crystal Springs High, Later That Day..**_

It was almost dismissal, everyone sitting at their desks with hands clenched on the edges, awaiting the bell to ring so the weekend could begin. Inside Nick's head, the opening scene from _High School Musical 2_ ran through his head, making him chuckle.

As the bell rang, all the students hurriedly got their things and rushed out to the parking lot. Nick stopped at the door, waiting for the others. Soon, Elliot and Richie joined him. "Who are you waiting for?"

"The girls. I figured I'd be kind enough to bring them all home today. I'm probably going to bring them all out to the lake with us later anyway."

"Good thinking, sugah." Came Kyryna's voice as she smiled and bumped Nick's shoulder as her sisters followed right behind her.

As the six climbed into the car, Kyryna up front while the other four sat together in the back, Nick played with the radio as he dropped the convertible top. "Nick, what are you about to do?"

"Something I always said I would do. Just had to find the right version of the song I needed."

"Dear God, no!" Elliot shouted as suddenly the car exploded with music as a heavy rock beat began, playing a tune that made Kyryna's eyes widen.

"Wait a minute.." Bryanna said as the song truly began, the singer belting out all too nostalgic lyrics. "Really, Nick? _Power Rangers_?!"

"The movie was good. I told you we watched it high as fuck last night. And we can't knock Nick, it's his car. But _I_ get next song."

"Fine. I was only keeping it until we got out of the parking lot. Here." Nick handed Kyryna his phone as she looked through his songs, ready to change it as they left the high school parking.

As the new song started, Kyryna and Nick both began to sing. " _She played a fiddle in an Irish band, but she fell in love with an Englishman.._ " The others all just laughed at the would-be couple as they continued to sing.

Soon. The group arrived at the Vaziri's home, the girls filing out of the car. "So.. Pick us up in an hour or so?" Kyryna asked before getting out.

"Yeah, maybe two. Don't want to start the bonfire too early, right?" Nodding, Kyryna told him to text her when he would be coming back around before heading inside.

"The lovey crap with you two is kind of sickening. I'm starting to regret having your girl there when you sing."

"She's not my girl. And just shut up, Richie. The two who have the hots for _you_ will be there as well. I have a song that fits all three of us and them in one nice little rock song. My advice is to try and compromise like I did. Let you get used to the idea of having them around and get to know them. Tonight will be a good night, whatever happens."

"Alright, fine. God, you're so pushy these days."

"Better than letting you two figure everything out. If _that_ was the case, we probably would have all been dead already. Remember Elliot's biggest idea? The haunted house we all destroyed three years back after setting up in an abandoned house?"

"Damn, I forgot how badly that ended up. Point taken, Nick. I'll be good."

Nodding, Nick changed whatever song had started to another, shuffling through until he came to an older song he liked that his parents had always listened to when Nick was little. The song _Tainted Love_ by Soft Cell began, Nick bobbing his head to the beat as the three friends drove back to Bell Drive to prepare themselves for the night's festivities.

 _ **Geode Lake, Three Hours Later..**_

The bonfire was now in full swing. Every once in awhile, Elliot and Richie would turn to one side and shove their middle fingers at the security officer stationed off the road. They were only there to keep an eye on the teens, and make sure nothing bad happens while they have their fun. Contrary to popular belief, the police factions in Crystal Springs didn't mind the teenagers of town doing their own thing, as long as it kept them out of bigger trouble. Even smoking pot and drinking weren't off the table as long as the environment was controlled. Not that many of the local teens had a problem with getting away with drinking or even smoking.

There were three separate fires, forming a triangle with the students huddled around and between each. In the center of the three fires, Nick sat with his guitar in hand, tuning the strings and testing the notes with the small amp to carry the sound around to everyone. "Do _Headstrong_!" Shouted one of the other students from somewhere to Nick's right.

Nick laughed as he spoke into the microphone he usually brought as well. "Sorry, guys. Tonight is a special bonfire event, and I have a set lined up. Don't worry, though. Trapt is a part of the list. Now, how's everyone doing tonight?"

The crowd of Crystal Springs locals erupted into cheers. "Sweet. Now, as I said, tonight is a special event. No real reason as to why, at least it ain't your business." He laughed again. "Otherwise, in case anyone wasn't aware of this, tonight is also one of our awaited campout nights due to the meteor shower tonight. So if anyone didn't bring a sleeping bag, you're lucky Teddy and Batty always bring spares. Enough about that, though. Everyone ready to get this party started?" Another round of cheering. "Excellent. So, let us begin with a song that I've already warned Elliot and Richie about me singing, but feel free to sing along if you know it."

Elliot and Richie had to facepalm when they recognized the beat. Nick rolled his eyes and took a deep breath before starting to sing. " _I keep swinging with those moods, I keep crawling back to you. I know now that love is blind, cuz that you put that veil over over my eyes. I'm addicted to your touch, you tear me down to build me up. I'm a sucker for this game, but it's all I wanna play!_

" _A little piece of Heaven raising hell! Sex is just a weapon that you use to possess, keep me all to yourself. The more I feel the pleasure, the more I feel the pain. I'm in a love hate relationship too deep to escape. Everyday is a gamble, that's the risk that I take. In a love hate relationship and you are to blame."_ Nick looked to his friends and the Vaziri sisters in turn, smiling as he watched the once clashing groups mesh together like they had been friends all their lives. He took another breath before continuing. __

" _I keep taking this abuse. Oh am I being used? Thought you were the perfect drug, well this time I think I took too much. You taste so bitter sweet, you mean so much to me. Be careful with a heart you take because it's a heart that you can break.._ " As Nick went into the chorus a second time, his eyes met Kyryna, who looked like a little girl on Christmas morning. He smiled as he continued into the bridge.

" _We pull it together, and tear it apart. We walk a thin line, it's just who we are.. Oh-h! A little piece of Heaven raising hell! Sex is just a weapon that I have to accept, you've got me all to yourself. The more I feel the pleasure, the more I feel the pain. I'm in a love hate relationship, too deep to escape. Every day is a gamble, that's the risk that I take. In a love hate relationship and you are to blame._

" _The higher you take me, the farther I fall. In a love hate relationship and you I have lost. I have to forgive you, for all of your flaws. In a love hate relationship and you're all I want! Yeah-h!_ " Nick strummed the ending notes of the song and as the last note hummed over the amp, the students gathered around all cheered.

Kyryna didn't really surprise anyone when she jumped up and kissed Nick. Nick just smiled as she separated herself from him, looping her arm with his as he readied his guitar for another song. Laughing, he spoke up. "Well, wasn't what I expected, but no complaints here. Now for the next song on my little list. Now to sound like a time capsule." Readying the guitar, he started with a few steady notes.

Later, the party had begun winding down, several other students or even couples already asleep while Nick continued strumming melodies into the night. Teddy and Batty, his ever present and somehow self-conscious novelty baseball bat were floating on a raft on the lake, noticeably unmoving. As this was a usual occurrence at the neighborhood bonfires, Nick figured they were sleeping. Further along the beach, a very nervous Richie could be seen walking with Bryanna, and back by Nick's car he could just make out the shapes of Faye and Elliot. Karyna, meanwhile, had stayed awake, listening and even singing to some of the songs Nick played, more amazed that she'd never known how good a singer he could be.

Reggie and Alisa were eating s'mores on the other side of the pit where Nick and Karyna were, with Colin and Priya both surprisingly missing despite it being much later than they usually stayed away from the older teens. Lastly, Issam could be seen on the edge of the woods, doing some form of 'goblin hunting'. Nick smiled as he finished another song, finding that _this_ bonfire, the latest of many and only still hopefully the beginning of many more, was a special night, a night the whole neighborhood had no beef with each other, even the Bell Drive trio and the Vaziri sisters. Little did any of them know, things were going to take a dark turn, and sooner than they would ever imagine..

 _ **Meteor Heights County Northern Border..**_

The area of the northern border of Meteor Heights county was pretty much just a huge forest that stretched through the entire length of Big Creek county north. Deep inside the woods however, there was an overgrown cemetery, the kind you would see in a horror movie. In the center sat a plot of earth where no plants would grow, and it was this burial plot that began to tremble. Pebbles bounced and rolled off the raised layer of soil as suddenly a clawed hand burst through the ground and an earsplitting howl filled the air but unheard by the partying teens.

A few miles away from the forgotten cemetery, a hunter revved the generator up, starting up the power in the cabin he sat outside. The man turned his head as he heard an unearthly howl. "That's strange. Sounds like a wolf, but wolves haven't been in this part of the county for at least a hundred years." He said as he made his way back into the cabin.

Minutes later, there was a knock on the cabin door, as unexpected as you could imagine. Answering it, the hunter found himself looking at a young woman, probably around her late twenties. She stood on the cabin porch with barely tatters on for clothes and everywhere you looked on her there seemed to be a layer of dirt. "Are you alright?" Asked the hunter.

"So.. Hungry.." The woman said, her face bent down.

A caring soul, the hunter stepped sideways. "Come in. I can have something ready for you quickly."

The hunter would never get a chance to regret saying those words as the woman picked her head up, fangs glistening in the moonlight and her eyes practically glowing blood red as she sneered at him. "No thanks. _You'll_ do just fine." She cackled, lunging at the unsuspecting hunter.


	3. AN Importante! Future Story Ideas

_**A/N: Future Story Ideas**_

 _Hey, everyone. Sorry there's been no chapters recently. Time to write has shortened, I'm drained of my creativity lately and my daughter has been sick on and off. I am not dead for writing, merely adulting as boring and stressful as it is. I have the next installments of_ _ **Jurassic World Re-Opening**_ _,_ _ **The Third War**_ _,_ _ **Pokémon the Ultimate Journey**_ _,_ _ **Dinotopia the Modern Adventures**_ _,_ _ **Star Wars New Age Episode I**_ _, and_ _ **Pack is Family**_ _started or possibly nearing completion. But, that is not why I have 'called' you all to this note._

 _I have some new story ideas that have formed from recent new likes, thoughts and dreams (the last of which is usually how all these stories have started) and would like some input on it. Please let me know and if further information is needed on spoken of topics for a story base don't hesitate to ask. Now here is a list of my new story ideas, at least the ones I've currently been swirling around in my head:_

 _ **1- Law of Creation**_ _(Android/iOS mobile game)- In Crystal Springs, it was common knowledge the local University was doing scientific research in league with the government. Sometimes volatile, potentially deadly research. When an untested vaccine is accidentally released and spread, it mutates student and faculty alike. Now, with the campus on lockdown, a group of students and remaining staff will have to fight their way out, if only to try to find a way to stop this 'outbreak'._ _ **Genre**_ _\- Horror/Adventure/Drama/Romance._ _ **Rating**_ _\- Low to mid M majority)_

 _ **2-**_ _**Reality Shift**_ _(Series)- It was just another ordinary summer in Crystal Springs. Until, that is, recent high school graduate Nick Negron and a few of his friends find a mysterious cube in the woods outside of town. Harmless at first, things in town get stranger by the day until the young adults are transported by the cube. Into different realities all seemingly based off games and movies. To find their way back home, Nick and company must band together to finish out the so-called script, all the while defending themselves from very real dangers and enemies to get to the truth of what the mysterious cube is, how it came to Crystal Springs and why government agents are also with our heroes in these other worlds._ _ **Genre-**_ _Adventure/Sci-Fi/Humor/Romance._ _ **Possible 'realms'- Mass Effect**_ _(Andromeda base story),_ _ **Final Fantasy**_ _,_ _ **Naruto**_ _,_ _ **Bleach**_ _,_ _ **etc**_ _._ _ **Rating**_ _\- M._ _ **Side Note-**_ _Story characters, while being themselves 'alternates' of the main characters of other stories, may also feature in crossover chapters in other stories. Example:_ _ **Nicklas Nekron**_ _(SW:NA) is an alternate reality version of_ _ **Reality Shift**_ ' _s own Nick Negron (remember, all stories by me have similarly named main characters for the reason it's hard for me to create an all-new character from scratch and always remember who is who, so connecting the characters together by name gives me an easier time focusing on all characters in every story)._

 _ **3- The New Reign**_ _(Reign of Fire)- Nick Negron had always been fascinated by Dragons, and had done extensive research on the truth about their possible existence. After finishing a class assignment relating to the majestic and deadly creatures, he comes upon a so-called prophecy foretelling the Drakes' return to the Earth. Thinking little of it, Nick does not notice the strange color of the sunset outside as he makes his way to Crystalis University's basement for a weekly game of manhunt with his friends in the old underground tunnels that run all throughout Crystal Springs. When everyone witnesses Dragons swooping down and torching campus, they turn to Nick to lead them due to his knowledge. Now trying to find a way to send the mythical creatures back where they appeared from, the surviving members of the student body and faculty of the University create a bunker out of the tunnels and reveal ancient secrets of Crystal Springs that may have warned of the Dragons' Coming for decades, and more so that could change the lives of Nick and his friends even more than the beasts' revival._ _ **Genre**_ _\- Fantasy/Drama/Romance._ _ **Rating-**_ _M._

 _ **4- Dissidia/Third War Crossover**_ _\- Nick Rush and his friends had thought they had finished their fight when they had won The Third War against Master Xehanort. They couldn't have been more wrong as they're transported to another world, one on the verge of both Harmony and Chaos. Alongside allies thought to have been long dead, even Nick and Tabitha's own father and Faith's mother, the Keybladers must fight in favor of Harmony or risk every world in existence being destroyed. Why must this cycle repeat? Why can not one rule and the other leave it forever? The Mysteries of Cosmos' Realm may finally be revealed._ _ **Genre-**_ _Adventure/Romance/Action/Drama._ _ **Rating-**_ _Low to Mid M._

 _ **5- Monster Rancher**_ _(Title Pending)_ _ **-**_ _To the real world, Monster Rancher was a hit video game series used professionally for tournaments. Calling his friends together after receiving an advanced copy of the next MR game, Monster Rancher Ultima, Nick Negron and company are sucked into the virtual world, forced to live by the rules of Pangaea. Stuck in Pangaea for an undetermined amount of time, Nick and his friends must raise their Ranch to the top if they hope to ever see their home again. All the while, evil lurks in the shadows, biding its time before it can strike back at the world that so carelessly locked it away millennia ago._ _ **Genre-**_ _Adventure/Family/Romance/Drama._ _ **Rating-**_ _M (to be safe)._ _ **Side Note: Inspiration/Reasoning-**_ _Monster Rancher was a big staple of my life for years, even today I still try to find a copy of one I can still play without paying premium. The show was the main inspiration for this story, but I thought: why not have an MR anime story base while fleshing it out as not only the adventure series it was but also bring in the beauty of Breeding like the games? It doesn't help that Tecmo would rather release D.O.A. games and then put Suezo (MR's OFFICIAL mascot, as disappointing as that really is) as a TRAP in some game series I've never heard of? Fuck off Tecmo! Monster Rancher needs a new port because as unknown as this series can be considered (many friends of mine only remember the show if I explain crap -_- and even more have no idea wtf this series even is), there is a very loyal and considerable fan base. So am I really wrong in wanting another game? If only to have a few new Monster species to play with? Let me know, because I really didn't write this Author's Note to be completely ignored other than being read._

 _Sorry, sometimes you just gotta rant. Back to the list:_

 _ **6- Love Hina**_ _(Title- House of Love)_ _ **-**_ _After failing getting accepted into college several times and the stress of late teenage actions, Nick Negron's mother Raylene sends him to live with his wealthy aunt Kira in tropical Crystal Springs. Upon arrival at Kira's mansion, Nick is stunned to learn that, not only is Kira out travelling the globe for the umpteenth time but she turned the mansion into an all-girls dorm. After receiving a very miscommunicated welcome from one of the dorm's residents, Kyryna Viziri, Nick is forced to live at the dorm along with the seven female residents and his aunt's daughter, Nick's older cousin Korra and do the menial chores all around as well as becoming the new handyman. Through memories of a time he had long since forgotten, Nick will have to find the will to continue studying and try again to enroll in college. All while realizing love, even that which is forgotten, is never far away._ _ **Genre-**_ _Humor (wouldn't be Love Hina-esque without it)/Drama/Romance._ _ **Rating-**_ _M._

 _There! Done with my list of current new ideas for stories. (Might do another list for possible redux stories, like the already in-works remake of my just started and already hated upon (why can't motherfuckers just leave something alone if they don't like it? CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is to help, not heckle) despite putting so much effort into it since my original draft has been M.I.A for years. I lost the notebook I was hard copying in.) Stargate story as well as wanting to try to flesh out my Zoids and Legend of Spyro stories. Actually, LoS might not be rewritten but I really hate that I have stories I just stopped due to losing the original drafts ages ago and Zoids Blackheart Conspiracy (my old story) I had to take down myself at request by a friend and then lost the originals so I couldn't edit them. Either way, those are topics for another day. Please let me know your opinions, possible ideas and even OC's! I'm always up for putting in new characters. I gotta get back to work so no more writing tonight, at least not what I'd like to write. Have a good night/day guys! Hope to hear soon. Sincerely,_ _ **Flurry of Freezing Flames**_ _._


End file.
